Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a buckle device.
Related Art
The specification of U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0032653 describes a buckle device including a buckle that engages with a tongue through which webbing worn by an occupant is inserted. The buckle device includes a motor, a spindle nut that is moved due to the motor being driven, and a cable that connects the spindle nut and the buckle together. The motor is driven and the spindle nut is moved to pull the cable and move the buckle.
It is conceivable that the occupant might contact the buckle when the occupant is boarding the vehicle, or when getting off the vehicle. It is desirable to be able to reduce the load input from the buckle to the occupant in such cases.